


little brothers know secrets

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was Sam’s big brother. And big brothers taught their little brothers all the hard learned things so they could have it better. It was strange though, cause it kind of seemed like Sam was teaching him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little brothers know secrets

Dean pressed against Sam’s smooth, soft belly. It was distended and round, even for how small, how slight, Sam still was. Dean had no doubt the kid would prove himself big enough, tough enough, to deserve the name Winchester. But at just shy of fourteen, he was still a pipsqueak next to Dean. 

It shouldn’t be something that Dean though about. That Dean lingered on. In the street lamp striped darkness of a motel room, Dean shouldn’t lay in a bed next to his brother and wonder how big Sam would get, how strong. 

Dean had known this was wrong a year ago when all of it had started. 

Still, it hadn’t stopped him anyway. 

Cause see, the thing was, Dean could remember - and he wasn’t quite through it himself - when puberty had started and all the phantom ache wantings of hollow vague dreams had plagued him. He could remember all the desperate questions that fell on deaf ears and the ‘figure it out’ for yourself kind of mentality. But he was used to that. Used to learning for himself. 

Used to passing what he knew on to Sam. 

Dean was Sam’s big brother. And big brothers taught their little brothers all the hard learned things so they could have it better. 

It was strange though, cause it kind of seemed like Sam was teaching him sometimes. Like Sam knew more. Like Sam knew some dark secrets that Dean had never asked about. Dean had always found other boys pretty but he found them pretty like he found girls pretty. Things to bed over, put his cock in, things to use.

 But Sam. Now the thing Dean had finally learned, was that Sam was one of those knowing things that liked to be used. 

Sam knew secrets that Dean didn’t and it wasn’t fair. Sam knew what he wanted and how to get it and he could coax Dean through it with a dimpled smile and young soft skin. 

So Dean went along with it. When Sam said he was almost too full but it was good and he wanted Dean to keep touching him like that. With a calloused hand wrapped around his cock as Sam squirmed and whimpered. Belly distended and Dean could swear that he could hear the slosh of liquid inside Sam. And he knew what his brother put in there, because Dean was always the one to feed him, to watch him. 

Orange juice. Water. Coffee. Blue raspberry slushee. Water. 

Sam was bare and spread out and just for Dean. Long limbs and lithe muscles. Messy hair and cracking young voice. Telling Dean, press, press a little harder. 

Only, Sam’s erection waned slightly when Dean kept rhythmically pressing against his belly. Went a little soft in Dean’s hand. But Sam, he was moaning broken so sweet and begging so Dean kept going. And when Sam arched off the bed and cried, his soft dick in Dean’s hand leaking wet all over the place - it wasn’t come, wasn’t jizz - it was piss, Sam was fucking pissing everywhere but his face was so honestly open like it hardly was any more, was so sweet - that Dean could only kneel between his legs and watch. 

Could only watch and wonder about all these things his little brother knew that Dean didn't. When Sam’s cock started to thicken up hard again immediately after - bed and both their legs soaked wet but it hardly even smelled like piss it was thin and vague like Sam knew how to do this knew things Dean didn’t - then Dean kept on going. 

His own cock was aching hard as he lined up along Sam, loose and sated and smiling at Dean, grabbing both their dicks in his wet hand and sliding. Sam grasping at his shoulders and panting little ‘ah, ah’s and telling Dean yes, so good, yeah. 

Dean just couldn’t say no, even though the bed was wet and Sam had him wrapped up so tight it hurt, it hurt in his gut even when the tension released and he came up along Sam’s wet stomach that was flat and hairless. He couldn’t say no to anything Sam wanted, even when Sam didn’t tell him, kept it a secret. Everything was wet but his little brother was pressing soft plush lips against him breathing ‘thanks, Dean, De, you’re the best’ and he knew that anything Sam asked, Dean would do it.


End file.
